Invisible
by SamXDanny
Summary: "It feels like the air just passes right through me. It feels like every weather feeling there is, I no longer feel it. It feels like everything I touch nowadays, I no longer feel it. It feels like I'm invisible. Physically and mentally invisible." Rated T. DxS.


**I know this isn't an update to one of my stories, but I just watched Rise of the Guardians (FINALLY) and that inspired me to write this.**

**Haha, its snowing 8 inches where I'm at. If you don't know me and didn't read my stories and my author notes, you probably don't know how much I hate snow.**

**But at least it gave me a day off of school.**

**And DO YOU GUYS LIKE IRON MAN BECAUSE I LOVE IRON MAN.**

**And Spider-Man.**

**But mostly Iron Man.**

**Even though I loved Spidey first.**

**Now, enjoyy.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Invisible**

**One-shot**

* * *

As I sat on my roof of my house, I looked at the sky. Snow came falling down and little snowflakes tickled my nose as they landed peacefully, solid turning into liquid. It was a cold night, but I didn't care. I was in my ghost form. When I was, I couldn't even feel it. Since I got my ice powers, I have gotten used to the cold. Sometimes, I missed it.

Sometimes, when I'm flying, I miss feeling the cool air blow in my face. But now, it's nothing but air. No feeling into it. It feels like the air just passes right through me. It feels like every weather feeling there is, I no longer feel it. It feels like everything I _touch _nowadays, I no longer feel it. It feels like I'm invisible.

Physically and mentally _invisible_.

I pulled on my black hood over my head as the thought rushed to me. Sam redesigned my jumpsuit into a sweatshirt since it looked more "attractive" and "cooler". It was black, just the DP logo was in the center, shining white. I then suddenly missed her.

She has gone away for a business trip with her parents. They forced her to go. They took away all of her electronics, since she was grounded and going with them was her punishment, so I had no contact with her. She was suppose to be gone for two weeks and its only been five days and I missed her like crazy.

I'm such a loser.

Tucker and I got in a fight this afternoon. I have no idea how it started, no idea what it was about, but all I can say about it was we were screaming at each other and when my door slammed shut, I was awoken back to reality and realized what I have done.

I lost a friend.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I curled up into a little ball. I remembered Tucker's words when he was walking out of the room:

"You Daniel Fenton or whoever the hell you are, are an asshole and I'm through putting up with this! WITH YOU!" And that's when he left. I didn't know what caused me to say such hurtful things to make him say that, but I did, and because of that, I lost my best friend. I tried to apologize earlier, but he never answered my calls, walked right passed me when I tried to confront him in person, and never answered my texts.

To him, I was _invisible_.

Jazz was away at college. She was too busy to even call to say hi. I even called, but she never answered. At first, I thought she might have been kidnapped, but Sam convinced me that she was just busy and didn't have time to have a little chat. She called only a few times, but that was never enough. Even though she could be annoying at times, doesn't mean I don't love her and miss her. She's my sister and I need her now more than ever, but I know she won't answer the phone.

I'm _invisible_.

My own parents hunt me down. They hate this ghost side of me. They want to kill it and make it burn in Hell. They want to kill _me_, their own son. Yeah, they don't know that, but that doesn't change the fact they want to hurt me. And I mean, if I wasn't invisible, wouldn't have they noticed by now that Phantom looks like me except my hair and eyes are different? That our voices are the same? No, they haven't, which means they never pay attention to me, do they?

That's right. I'm invisible.

I'm also unnoticed by everyone at my school. I would try to make new friends, but they would ignore me. They wouldn't even acknowledge me. Haha, right when I thought they needed a friend, they turn me down and begin talking to another person.

I looked at my hands and made them glow green. I started to wonder who I was, what I have become, and if this was why I was invisible. Maybe everyone secretly knew who I was and pretended to call me a "hero" in ghost form and then start treating me like crap when I'm human because they feel sorry for me. Maybe no one actually cares for me; no one actually loves me.

And just by the thought of that, my heart broke and my eyes were full of tears.

I stopped my hands from glowing green and buried my face into them. I usually don't breakdown like this. I usually stay strong for the town and put on a brave face when I'm scared or sadden in the inside. But tonight I couldn't. Every sad memory, every sad thought rushed into my head and just made me cry harder. I felt weak. A hero was suppose to be strong, but I wasn't. I'm no hero.

I'm just invisible.

"Danny?" I heard a familiar, sweet voice behind me. I widened my eyes and turned around to see who it was from.

Sam.

"S-Sam? I-I thought you were with your parents in New York!" I said in surprise, as I stood up and walked up to her. I then gave her a hug, my face in her crooked neck.

"It ended short and I wanted to see you again," she said. I then pulled away from her, but my hands still were on her waist.

"You wanted to see _me_? Why?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, can't a girlfriend miss her boyfriend?"

Girlfriend. Boyfriend. That's right. We started dating four months ago when Vlad captured her and had almost killed her. Luckily I was there to save her in time. I would go insane if she ever died. Then after all of that, I admitted my feelings and she felt the same way too. Everything felt like a dream come true after that.

Until I was awoken by reality.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I could feel Sam staring at me intensely, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Its scary on how much I know her.

"Nothing," I lied, reopening my eyes and looking away from her. She then got a hold on my chin and forced me to look at her. Then with her free hand, she felt the dry tear stains on my cheek.

"You've been crying. Don't lie to me, ghost boy," she said, her eyes narrowing and serious containing her voice. I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Yes, there's something wrong," I murmured, but loud and clear enough so she could hear.

"Tell me," she demanded. I sighed and took a shaky breath. She wasn't going to let this go, I mean, if I saw her crying, I would be demanding for answers like she is now.

I then told her everything. I told her how I felt invisible. I told her about the fight me and Tucker had. I told her how my parents maybe really didn't care about me, and that maybe no one did. Sam cut me off at that point.

"You really think no one cares about you?" she asked. I slowly nodded. "What about me?"

"Maybe you felt sorry for me and dated me so you wouldn't hurt my feelings…?" I took a guess. Sam shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands automatically went to her waist.

"Do you really think that?" I slowly nodded again. She smiled. "You _really _can be clueless sometimes." Before I could say anything, her lips met mine and everything vanished besides me and her.

It was then she pulled back and our eyes met.

"I love you so much. Don't ever forget that," she said. I nodded my head and hugged her. "Tucker might be mad, but I'll make him forgive you. He's your brother and he always will be. Jazz will come around when she's not so busy anymore, and your parents do care about you. They just need to understand, okay? Nobody hates you. In fact, they love you. You're their hero… you're mine." I pulled away and looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too," I said. I then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're my hero too. _You _never forget any of that." I then kissed her lips and felt her smile.

"I won't," she replied.

And in that moment, I didn't feel invisible. I felt like a shining star, brightening every dark path there is.

Yep. Reality hit me alright.

* * *

**SUCKY ENDING, but I hoped you liked it.**

**I changed Danny's jumpsuit to a sweatshirt because COME ON, Danny would be so freakin hot if he wore one.**

**Especially when he's wearing the hood.**

**Am I right?**

**Yesss, Danny and Sam are datiiing. Nooo this is not after Phantom Planettt. Yesss its kind of an Alternate Universeee.**

**I think we got everything cleared up hear, don't you think?**

**I hoped you guys liked it and I hope to update my stories soon!**

_**SamXDanny**_


End file.
